One Last Goodbye
by Candygrl2008
Summary: The tragic ending of Itachi and his lover. Itachi x OC. One shot.


Itachi and Harumi stood on the dock beneath the moonlight. He had called her out in the middle of the night, but Harumi was used to it since Itachi was usually busy with work during the day. However, this time was different. He sounded troubled and nervous.

"Tomorrow, you will receive a notice for a mission that requires you to go to Konoha. Accept it," Itachi said to Harumi.

"What are you talking about, Itachi?" Harumi asked, completely confused.

"Make sure you leave before the day after tomorrow. Once you leave, don't ever come back. Forget everything about the Uchiha Clan."

"Slow down Itachi! What are you talking about? Is something going to happen to the village?"

"It's nothing, just make sure you do exactly as I say."

"If something's going to happen, I'm not leaving!"

"Harumi, listen, you must leave-"

"No Itachi! I won't, not if the-"

"Harumi!" This was one of the few times Harumi had seen Itachi raise his voice, and the times before this, he had been completely serious. "Promise me? Promise me you'll do exactly as I say." Itachi stared straight at Harumi, his eyes begging her to comply.

"But-" Harumi didn't know how to respond. Itachi knew something, and it wasn't good either. She could not, would not, abandon her clan. Not now, not ever. "Itach-" Harumi's opposition was cut short by Itachi suddenly kissing her. It was sweet and passionate, but Harumi could sense the anxiety behind it. His arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. Even though Harumi knew something was wrong, she couldn't bring herself to stop.

"I promise I'll leave, but if there's anything wrong, I'm coming straight back." Harumi murmured before pressing her lips back to his.

Harumi felt something was wrong and had hid from Itachi the past two days. However, by noon there was not a thing out of place. Feeling more at ease, Harumi left just before sunset.

When Harumi stopped in the forest to make camp, she saw something sticking out of her mission scroll. It was a note.

_Harumi,_

_You should be half way to Konoha_

_if not in Konoha by now. _

_But by the time you read this,_

_the deed will have already been done. _

_I'm sorry it had to end this way,_

_but it was better for the both of us._

_I love you._

_-Itachi_

"What deed?" Harumi thought, "What's going on?" Without thinking any further, Harumi raced as fast as she could back to her clan. When she arrived, Harumi's worst fears came to life. Bodies were strewn across the streets, blood was sprayed across the walls, and there was no sign of anyone surviving. "What's happened here?" Harumi thought frantically. She ran through the city, looking for any sign of life. Then, they stood across from each in a barren street.

"I-Itachi?" Harumi stammered. He didn't say a word, but stared back at her coldly.

"W-What's-s g-going on-n?" He didn't. He wouldn't. He-

"I told you to leave," he replied icily. He did. A chill wind swept through the street making a couple wind chimes ring. Before they were finished, Itachi stood an arms length before Harumi, the katana tip lightly pressing on her chest.

"Are you going to kill me?" she replied, no fear audible in her voice.

"I do not wish to," he murmured.

"I cannot forget the Uchiha Clan. They are a part of me as I am a part of them. If the Clan goes I will follow."

"Why do you stay loyal to them? They-"

"For the same reason I stay loyal to you," Harumi interrupted, a sad smile on her lips.

"Are you not afraid of death?" Itachi asked quietly.

Harumi shook her head, "I'm shaking. See?" She held out her trembling hand, "But, if you're the face of death, I know I'll be dying for a better purpose."

"You shouldn't assume things about me," Itachi murmured, his voice starting to falter.

"I may not know the reason and I may not know what you are planning. But I know you, Itachi. I know that you would never do anything for your own selfish gain," Harumi said as tears began to run down her cheeks, "So if I have to die for a higher cause, I would gladly do it by your hand."

She reached out for Itachi, but her arm was just a hairline to short, "At least, you will be my last sight. However, can I ask one thing of you?" He gave a small nod. "Give me, one last smile." As Itachi opened his mouth to reply, Harumi stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck bringing his lips to hers. One last kiss, one last goodbye. Harumi could feel the life draining from her body.

"I love...you…I….ta…ch-" Harumi voice faded as she fell back and death wrapped itself around her. She felt Itachi catch her and bring her slowly to the ground. As Harumi's eyes began to close, she saw Itachi force himself to smile. "I love you, Harumi," she heard him whisper as she felt his tears hit her face.

Harumi died with a small smile on her lips.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! (not in a weird sadistic way)...**

**Luv,**

**Candygrl2008  
**


End file.
